The Beginning of the End
by Rockgirl4995
Summary: When a young boy from another world haunts Eragon's dreams and finally comes to Algaesia, will Eragon help him find the man who killed his family?E/A N/OC N/M Rated T to be safe suck at summaris....R&R PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: beginning of the end

Alex quietly opened the front door and stepped into the hall. He threw his schoolbag on the floor and hoped his family hadn't heard him if they were home. He didn't want them to see his face. He crept up the stairs and stopped. His sister's door was open. She'd probably talk to him if she was in a good mood and saw him. He'd have to take that chance. He ran past her door, glancing in and saw it was empty. Taking a relieved breath, he walked into his room and slammed the door. A little too loud.

"Alex? Is that you?" his mother called from downstairs.

"Damn it, " he whispered. " Yeah mom, its me." He prayed she wouldn't come up.

"How's school?" He closed his eyes.

"It was ok. I'm doing some homework, so I kinda can't talk right now…." He waited for a reply. It came after a minute.

"Really, then why is your bag down here?" He cursed. He'd forgotten about. He heard her coming up the stairs. He looked around his room franticly. There was nothing he could do. She knocked on his door.

"No! Don't come in!" he pleaded. But she ignored him and opened the door and walked in. Her black hair hung down loosely and her emerald eyes widened in shock at the sight of him.

"What happened? Your face………." she walked over to him and cupped his face. He sighed. He had a black eye and several bruises. His nose had been bleeding. He ran a hand through his black hair.

"Its nothing. Really. I just…….fell?" he said. She snorted.

"No fall could do this to you. Who was it?"

"Who was what?" He silently cursed as all his brothers and his sister walked into the room. Of course they'd be listening. Hoping to tease him later.

They looked horrified. They were all older than him. His brother, Jake, the oldest at twenty one. He was the youngest at thirteen.

"What the hell happened to his face? It looks more messed up than usual!" said his sister Ren, who was eighteen. He scowled at her, even though she sounded genuinely worried.

"It…….was some guys at school. They were only messing, though," he said, knowing they wouldn't believe him. His mother looked into his eyes sternly.

"Who did it , Alex?" He shrugged. She sighed and stood up straight. She never lost her cool, thankfully for him. But she looked angry.

"If you don't want to tell me, that's fine, but if it happens again, I'm ringing the school." She twirled around and walked past the rest of her children out of the room. They watched her leave before turning to face him.

_Oh crap. Crap, crap, crap_……………… he thought. His six brothers and Ren surrounded him.

"Who was it this time?" asked Ren. He gulped. They always got the guys who beat him up.

You think they'd learn by now! he thought angrily.

"Was it that Brown kid and his friend? I'd say they're the only gang who haven't beaten you to the pulp," said Eamon and Adam, his twin brothers. They were sixteen, and as mature as six year olds.

Like Ren, he compared.

"Mmm……." he grumbled. Will, his least favourite brother, who was fifteen, snorted.

"Obviously," he sneered in his annoying voice. Lucas, who was seventeen, hit him.

"Don't talk. Your voice is annoying," he muttered. " Alex, how many were there?"

"Five, " he muttered, blushing. Ren, Eamon and Adam looked at each other.

" Leo, stay with the midget, " Eamon said. " Jake, Luc and Willie boy, go and tell mom who it was and make sure she stays here. We'll go and…….negotiate with these…delightful children's elder sibling…………." Alex grinned. He did love his borthers and sister………..occasionally.

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Eragon!" a voice shouted. He groaned weakly.

"Eragon!" it repeated, louder again. It was a familiar female voice. His eyes flickered open. His body ached. The wounds on his face were healed, yet the wounds under his armour burned. Roran, Nasuada , Angela, Saphira, Orik and Arya were all above him. He blinked. He was still on the battlefield of Uru'baen. He groaned.

"W-what happened?" Roran knelt down.

"Looks like he heard you, Arya Svit-kona," he muttered. "Eragon, are you ok?"

Eragon took a deep, painful breath.

"not really. What happened?" he said hoarsely. Arya answered him in a strange voice.

"You just killed Galbatorix. But when you pierced his heart, a strange black energy appeared and you fell to the ground, muttering strange names and something about a face." Eragon frowned, before remembering his dream.

"Oh, yeah," he said, attempting to sit up. He roared pain as he realized that his side was split open.

" I warned you! Get a stretcher," exclaimed Angela. She knelt down beside him as he writhed in agony, and Saphira comforted him.

_You did well , Little one, you'll be fine,_ she said soothingly. Eragon's eyes widened as Arya knelt down next to him. She sheepishly placed her hand down on top of his shaking one.

Eragon's shock was washed away by another attack of pain. He roared again and Roran, Nasuada and orik came with healers and a stretcher. The healers placed the stretcher on the ground next to him, and rolled him onto the stretcher. Eragon was confused that Arya still held his hand. He felt a bit of amusement from Saphira.

_What?_ he asked slowly.

O_h , nothing,_ she replied innocently_._ He wasn't in the mood to press her on the matter. His surroundings flew by as he was brought to the healers tent there he was placed on a bed and his armour removed. Angela applied different herbs and medicines to his wounds, and an elf healed them. All while he was watched by Roran, Arya and Nasuada. When they finished, Eragon waited for Nasuada to speak, but just as she began, everything went black and he found himself walking amongst his memories.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alex groaned in the back as Eamon and Adam pushed against him and Will , who were stuck sharing a seat in the middle. Ren was stuck in the back with Lucas and their dog, Leo, and Jake was in the front with their mother. "Mum, they're doing it again!" shouted Will. Ren kicked him through the gap between their two seats. "Shut up, rat!" Their mother gave a sigh. "Ren, don't kick your brother, no matter how much you want to. Will , I'd get on your brother's good side while you can, Eamon and Adam, I'm warning you for the last time……. We're going to pick your father up smiling happily. We haven't seen him in two months. That means no FIGHTING!"

Alex bit his lip. Their mother never usually got angry, but there father had been representing their government in a poor country. He was excited to see him again. There was an awkward silence. It was broken by Jake turning around and speaking. "You guys, and girl, should be a bit more considerate. I am shocked," he murmured. Alex blushed. Ren gave a loud, disbelieving noise.

"Ha! Your only saying that because you don't want to get stuck between me and Lucas on the way back. You just as immature as me. Well…On some level you are. I remember you before these idiots were around." Jake scowled at her. Alex laughed. Eamon and Adam looked at him , eyes wide. Will elbowed him. Alex winced at Jake's piercing gaze. He forgot Ren was the only one who ever spoke back to Jake and wasn't killed.

They were interrupted by the car pulling into a car parking space at the airport. Leo gave an excited bark from Lucas' lap. "Finally!" said Lucas. They filed out of the car. Ren came and stood beside him. He was so much younger than the rest of them, that he found it hard to follow their conversations. They followed there mother towards the airport.

"I hate airports…"growled Ren. Alex shook his head. "Ren, that's a ridiculous fear. Airports, for god's sake!" he sighed. She glared at him. "its better than being scared of butterflies." Alex grinned. "That's Will, not me," he laughed. She shrugged. "I know. And I don't _fear airports, I just dislike being treated like a cow in a herd." He laughed again. They walked into the arrivals building. There was one large doorway, a cafeteria and some shops, including a games arcade. Ren walked with Jake to the shop and Eamon, Adam and Lucas walked to the games arcade. Will went and waited at the large doorway, and Alex went with his mother to sit down. _

_He watched his siblings from his seat. "Why don't you join them?" his mother asked gently. He looked at her. "I don't want my as- but kicked in the arcade and I don't want to give Jake the chance to kill me. I'll join them later," he explained. "What about Will?" Alex blushed and stared at his tattered converse uncomfortably. " We…don't get on too well." His mother ruffled his hair. "You'd want to make an effort with your brother and sister Alex. They won't be around here for long. Jake will go to college. Ren will probably become well known and famous, knowing her, Lucas will become the great hockey player, Will…. Whatever he wants, the twins .. Something unusual, and then you'll be stuck with your father and I." He nodded. "I know. But that won't be for ages. They won't leave yet." _

_She hugged him. "I know that, but I would still treasure your time with them. I'm an only child. You don't know how lucky you are to have them.." They were interrupted by a voice announcing his fathers flight. His siblings ran over to them as the doors opened……….._

____________________________________________________________________________________

_A/N Short, I know. But review and tell me which one of the following you want to die first (next chapter)?_

_1:Jake ( I was going to choose him.) 2:Will. 3:Lucas. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Eragon looked about his strange surroundings. It was a outlandish corridor. The walls were a cream colour and the floor was a dirty cream. A potted plant was beside a wall. A large doorway was before him. He knew he was dreaming. It was all hazy , and he could hear Roran , Saphira and Arya calling him from afar. Yet he wouldn't wake up. The large door before him made him curious. He heard a voice announcing the arrival of a plane. _

_What's a plane? He wondered, excited and curious at the mysterious voice. Eragon walked over to the door. He was about to open the door when a man walked up beside him. Eragon was shocked. The man was identical to himself. The only difference were the man's strange clothes. He carried a bag over his shoulder. He was grinning cheerfully. Eragon watched him push the door open and followed him out, with a crowd of other strange people._

_Eragon was shocked to see a group of teenagers and a woman run up to the man. Eragon smiled softly as the teenagers all hugged and greeted the man. His eyes froze on the woman. Something strange was going on. She was the spitting image of Arya. He knew those emerald eyes anywhere…._

_Eragon examined the woman and man's children. Their only daughter was beautiful, with long brown hair and turquoise eyes. She wore a long black shirt, dress thing with a pair of light blue trousers and a black hat. Her eyelashes were covered in black substance. Eragon was surprised at how strange the clothes were. The oldest of the teenagers was wearing a short sleeved shirt with no collar, that was red, and the same sort of trousers as the girl. He had brown hair. There were two identical twins, with black hair, and strange blue jackets and baggy trousers, a tall boy around the girls age with blonde hair, and a boy with black hair , who stood away from the rest of the teens, scowling. _

_What caught Eragon's eye, was the youngest of them staring at him. He was frowning, confused by Eragon. Eragon blinked. The boy was the only one who seemed to notice him. Many people walked past him, not even acknowledging his existence, yet this boy stared. He had short black hair, brown eyes, wore a black hooded jumper, the blue trousers and had a black eye and several cuts on his face. Eragon took a deep breath and spoke._

"_Where am I?" The boy looked at him. Eragon repeated himself. _

"_Where am I?" The boy looked at the other people around him before walking towards Eragon. "Why are you talking to me?" the boy muttered. Eragon cocked his head. "You are the only one that can see me. I think," Eragon dared to say. _

_The boy looked bewildered. "I don't think…." Eragon shook his head. "This is a strange dream….." he muttered. The boy cocked his head taking a step back. "What are you on about? Everything here is real.." _

Eragon was about to reply when he jolted upright in the healers tent. Roran was by his side. "Your awake!" Eragon looked around, completely distraught. He shuddered. The room was freezing. He looked around. "The boy…….." he whispered. Saphira's head snaked into the tent. _What boy little one? _Eragon shook his head. He had to have been dreaming. But it was the most realistic dream Eragon had ever had…

Eragon clambered out of bed, sore in most of his joints. Roran grabbed him. "Where do you think your going?" Roran exclaimed. Eragon pulled away. "I need to speak to master Glaedr." He slid past Saphira, put into the dark night. _I must have slept for an age.._ He thought, running to his tent. He was bare foot, so the hard stone grazed his feet, but he kept running. Saphira flew over head, filling his head with questions.

Eragon ran into his tent over to his bag. He carefully opened, and withdrew his masters heart of hearts. Reaching out with his mind, Eragon said ,_Master Glaedr? _The old dragon grunted. _What is it Eragon? I have had this dream master…. _Eragon said. _Oh? _Eragon recalled his dream to both Glaedr and Saphira, nervous. Glaedr was silent. 

_That is a strange dream even by your dream's standard, Little one, _muttered Saphira. _I do not believe it was a dream. _muttered Glaedr. Eragon and Saphira waited patiently for the old dragon to continue. _Unlike most of your dreams, Eragon, you seemed perfectly aware of what you were doing. And the boy said it was real so I am guessing….this was a dream of the future…or of another world. _Saphira snorted. _Another world? Master, how could there be another world … another land maybe, but world…. _

Glaedr sighed. _Our world is not the only world. Some elves believe in worlds parallel to our own, as many have had visions of this world. Some have seen steal carts that move without horses, others steel birds with no need to flap their wings. _Eragon was shocked. He had never heard of anything like this before. But now that he had……What was the reason of him seeing the boy?

_____________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2

Alex groaned in the back as Eamon and Adam pushed against him and Will , who were stuck sharing a seat in the middle. Ren was stuck in the back with Lucas and their dog, Leo, and Jake was in the front with their mother. "Mum, they're doing it again!" shouted Will. Ren kicked him through the gap between their two seats. "Shut up, rat!" Their mother gave a sigh. "Ren, don't kick your brother, no matter how much you want to. Will , I'd get on your brother's good side while you can, Eamon and Adam, I'm warning you for the last time……. We're going to pick your father up smiling happily. We haven't seen him in two months. That means no FIGHTING!" 

Alex bit his lip. Their mother never usually got angry, but there father had been representing their government in a poor country. He was excited to see him again. There was an awkward silence. It was broken by Jake turning around and speaking. "You guys, and girl, should be a bit more considerate. I am shocked," he murmured. Alex blushed. Ren gave a loud, disbelieving noise. 

"Ha! Your only saying that because you don't want to get stuck between me and Lucas on the way back. You just as immature as me. Well…On some level you are. I remember you before these idiots were around." Jake scowled at her. Alex laughed. Eamon and Adam looked at him , eyes wide. Will elbowed him. Alex winced at Jake's piercing gaze. He forgot Ren was the only one who ever spoke back to Jake and wasn't killed.

They were interrupted by the car pulling into a car parking space at the airport. Leo gave an excited bark from Lucas' lap. "Finally!" said Lucas. They filed out of the car. Ren came and stood beside him. He was so much younger than the rest of them, that he found it hard to follow their conversations. They followed there mother towards the airport. 

"I hate airports…"growled Ren. Alex shook his head. "Ren, that's a ridiculous fear. Airports, for god's sake!" he sighed. She glared at him. "its better than being scared of butterflies." Alex grinned. "That's Will, not me," he laughed. She shrugged. "I know. And I don't _fear airports, I just dislike being treated like a cow in a herd." He laughed again. They walked into the arrivals building. There was one large doorway, a cafeteria and some shops, including a games arcade. Ren walked with Jake to the shop and Eamon, Adam and Lucas walked to the games arcade. Will went and waited at the large doorway, and Alex went with his mother to sit down. _

_He watched his siblings from his seat. "Why don't you join them?" his mother asked gently. He looked at her. "I don't want my as- but kicked in the arcade and I don't want to give Jake the chance to kill me. I'll join them later," he explained. "What about Will?" Alex blushed and stared at his tattered converse uncomfortably. " We…don't get on too well." His mother ruffled his hair. "You'd want to make an effort with your brother and sister Alex. They won't be around here for long. Jake will go to college. Ren will probably become well known and famous, knowing her, Lucas will become the great hockey player, Will…. Whatever he wants, the twins .. Something unusual, and then you'll be stuck with your father and I." He nodded. "I know. But that won't be for ages. They won't leave yet." _

_She hugged him. "I know that, but I would still treasure your time with them. I'm an only child. You don't know how lucky you are to have them.." They were interrupted by a voice announcing his fathers flight. His siblings ran over to them as the doors opened……….._

____________________________________________________________________________________

_A/N Short, I know. But review and tell me which one of the following you want to die first (next chapter)?_

_1:Jake ( I was going to choose him.) 2:Will. 3:Lucas. _


	4. Chapter 4 Ren

Chapter 4

A/N: So I wont post the next chapter till I get at least two reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alex sat down on the couch. His favourite TV show, C.S.I was on. His family all sat around him, except Ren, who had gone out to the shops for some takeaway and to get a movie. He looked around the dark room. It was raining heavily outside, so the fire was on and the curtains were closed. His brothers were spread out amongst the armchairs and the floor. His parents sat beside him on the couch, and the recliner was left empty for Ren.

Leo barked from beside Lucas. Alex's eyes briefly left the screen to check the watch . Ren had been gone for almost an hour. He glanced over to the window, concern etched on his face. Ren should have been back a half an hour ago. Jake noticed his concern. "Don't worry about her. She probably met someone and will be there talking to them for at least another ten minutes," he yawned.

Alex nodded, but took out his phone and dialled Ren's number. He grew anxious as the phone rang on and on. As he was about to hang up, She answered. "What?" Alex sighed in relief. "Your ok." She laughed at him. "Of course I am. I'm just stuck on the back roads." He grinned. "That's all I needed to know."

She laughed again before hanging up. Eamon crunched his packet of crips loudly. "You worry too much. She's Ren. Nothin' will happen to her." Alex nodded, and turned his attention back to the screen. His attention didn't flicker back to Ren until a news interruption came up in the middle of the program. Will and the twins shouted. "Aw, come on!" their father looked at his watch. "What could be so urgent at this time?" Just as he said that ,the phone rang, ironically. Their mother left to get it as the phone rang.

Alex got a bad gut feeling as the news reporter flashed up on screen. It was on the scene of a car crash. It was closed off, and Alex could see a red car's side destroyed, and a man in it wailing in slurred words that he wanted to get out. Blood was trickling from his nose.

Alex listened to the reporter tell them that one person was dead and the one in the car was seriously injured. "It is believed that the man driving the car behind me is drunk, and suddenly pulled out of the forest, in front of the silver jeep, where the jeep collided with it and went flying and crashing into those trees……….."

Alex gasped and grabbed his father's arm. "what is it Alex?" asked Lucas. "Ren-Ren was driving back along the back roads……and her jeep's silver…." Eamon laughed. "Yeah, right. Come on man, its not her……" They were interrupted by their mother coming in, as pale as a sheet. "Get in the car. Now, " she whispered.

At that moment they all realised what had happened, and ran out to the car. It seemed like the longest journey of Alex's life as he shook with tears trailing down his face in the silent car. Eamon and Adam placed a hand on either of his shoulders, and he heard his parents muttering something inaudible.

They drove to the accident and without a word ran out of the car. Alex felt tears run down his face as he saw the destroyed jeep. The rain was lashing down hard on him. A policeman walked over to them. "where is she? Is she ok?" he and is brothers all shouted at different times.

The policeman shook his head, lost for words. "We were too late. If you go talk to the paramedics-" But Alex had ran out under the barrier to the jeep. He walked to the window and gave a cry at the sight. There was his sister, eyes wide open, a large wound on her head, with blood covering her face. Under the red mask , was a deathly white. Alex saw the ghost of a smile on her face. Her head rested against the steering wheel, and the lower half of her body was crushed by the jeep.

His mother ran over to him, and wrapped her arms around him, restraining him. He heard her cry at the sight of her daughter. His brothers and father were held back. The paramedics ran over and dragged them away from the heartbreaking wreck.

Alex saw the man in the car being dragged out. Jake, who seemed to have taken it the hardest, roared at the man. "YOU KILLED HER! You, you….I'll kill you!" But he just cried harder. The only one who seemed affected the least was Will, who merely turned pale.

Alex was taken with his brothers to a small tent while the police spoke to his parents. Alex looked up inside the tent and saw the strange man he had seen in the airport staring at him sorrowfully. The man nodded to him and walked out.

Alex stood up and followed him, despite how weak and horrible he felt. "Alex.." muttered Will. "I need to go for a walk. Alone," he sobbed, running out.

The man stood at the edge of the forest, In his old fashioned clothes and his sword at his hip. Alex walked over. "Why are you here? Did you have something to do with my sister's death WHO are you?" The man lowered his head. "I had nay to do with the death of the girl. But I happened to see a man who might have had…….and I am Eragon Shadeslayer. " Alex gulped. "Alex." he muttered, not perturbed by his lack of knowledge of the man.

Eragon nodded. "What is this place?" Alex laughed harshly. "Still think your from another world? This is a place called _Ireland, _and its in Europe, on planet Earth." Eragon looked intrigued. Alex remembered his past words. "What did you mean about a man might have had something to do with Ren's death" He asked, having stopped crying.

Eragon hesitated. "When I awoke here, I saw a hooded man throwing that man into that………iron cart, and yelling at him to drive out when he said so. The man was drinking a lot of mead at the time, and was begging the hooded man not to hurt his family. Then I saw …." Alex studied Eragon. He was identical to his father.

"Are you sure? I know of no one who would want to kill my sister?" Eragon nodded. Alex gulped. "What else did the man say?" Eragon looked thoughtful. "He said something about a brother to the girl………" Alex froze. He or one of his brothers. "What about a name? There are six of us." Eragon shook his head. "I heard no name."

Alex looked at his feet, fearing the worst. Eragon looked around him. "This area is strange……" Alex looked up again to tell him he was crazy, but saw him fading away from where he was standing. "What-What the hell's happening to y-you?" Eragon said "barzuln. I am returning to Algaesia. Farewell, Alex no name…….." And he was gone. Alex stood there blinking when Adam came searching for him.

"Come on Alex. We're leaving." he said bitterly, leading him away.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the O/c's and the plot….

Hope you enjoyed. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (I think)

Eragon walked to Nasuada's tent. They were travelling further north. It had been months since he had last seen the boy. He now thought it a dream, but every time he saw a boy, his thoughts always returned to him. Like when he saw Jarsha. The two boys looked nothing alike except for the black hair. And that was all Eragon needed to be reminded of him. _Little one, stop dwelling on your past and hurry! I can't bear listening to Orrin's stories to pass time. _Eragon laughed. _Alright , Saphira. Just don't do anything rash. _he began to run to Nasuada's tent, not wanting to annoy his dragon. 

He arrived in mere minutes. Saphira snorted as he walked into the tent. Her head snaked in behind him. "Ah, Eragon!" exclaimed Orrin. "you just missed the story of how I believe -" "Saphira told me all about it. She quite enjoyed it," said Eragon, laughing to himself. Saphira prodded his consciously with a hard force. _That was not funny. That's what you think, _he laughed. He was interrupted by Nasuada. "Eragon, we need you and the elves to scout ahead, and for Saphira to scout to the east." Eragon was about to accept this, but Saphira cut across. _No. Every time I am away from Eragon, something happens to him. For the worse. _Eragon shook his head. _I shall be fine Saphira. It is only scouting. And I shall be with Arya and the other elves. _letting Saphira see he could not be swayed, she accepted grudgingly. 

"When do I leave milady?" Eragon asked. "Now. Arya and your guards are waiting at the opposite end of the camp." Eragon's mouth made an O shape before he bowed and hurried out. He was about to set off, but saw Roran, Katrina, and his young nephew. A grin spreading on his face, Eragon hurried over to them. "How is he?" asked Eragon. Katrina smiled. "He is healthy." Eragon patted Roran's shoulder. "Congratulations Roran." he smiled. Roran smiled proudly. "Thanks. We are calling him Garrow." Eragon nodded. 

"He would be proud." Roran's face fell slightly, but he nodded. Katrina noticed, and quickly said to Eragon , " Err, so how is Saphira?" Eragon's eyes widened as he remembered Arya and the other elves. "oh, she is good. I'm afraid I must go now. I have to meet the elves, and they do not like to be kept waiting." He nodded to them, before hurrying away towards the further side of the camp. He was cheered by many people, and almost stopped by others, but he managed to get there. He stopped as the elves came into sight. 

Arya stood at the front of his guard, speaking with Blodhgarm. Her eyes flickered over to him as he approached them. They were as beautiful as ever, yet showing no emotion. "Shadeslayer." murmured Blodhgarm. "Are you ready to depart?" Eragon nodded. "Let us leave." Blodhgarm frowned. "Where is your pack. You do not which to go days without sleeping?" Eragon's mouth dropped. "This will be for several days?" "Of course. Did Lady Nasuada not tell you?" Eragon scowled. "She failed to mention it." 

"No matter. We have plenty of spare equipment," said Arya. Eragon nodded, feeling annoyed with Nasuada. They set off at that moment. Eragon walked a little behind the elves, feeling out of place. They spoke among themselves, not felling the need to include Eragon. But Eragon noticed Arya walking further to the left of the rest of them, not taking part in their conversation.

He remembered what he had said about Faolin, and how she had never been close to the other elves. Eragon made is way up beside her. "Arya Shadeslayer," he muttered. She smiled slightly at being called Shadeslayer. "Eragon." she replied simply. Eragon glanced at the elves. "They're very friendly, aren't they." She smiled. "Indeed. Elves do not feel the need the need to include others in their conversations." He cocked an eyebrow. 

"Do they feel the need to include you?" She lifted her head high. "I do not feel the need to join in conversations I no nothing about." Eragon nodded. "Fair enough." They chatted quietly for most of the journey, until, they heard a strange , screaming sound. "What was that?" asked a wide eyed Eragon. "I don't know," muttered Arya. She squinted at a group of trees to their right. Eragon's guard surrounded him. 

Eragon drew his sword and pushed past them, quietly sneaking towards the trees. "Where are you going?" hissed Arya. "To find out what that was. My guard can stay here, and you if you wish. If something happens, I'll contact you." 

Arya rushed up beside him, walking beside him. "I see why Saphira dreads leaving you. You search for trouble." she hissed angrily. They walked into the small forest. Eragon heard more of the crying. He hurried his pace, Arya trailing behind him. He saw a clearing up ahead, and hid behind a tree surrounding it. He saw a figure on the ground, face in hands. Arya looked over his shoulder. 

"Its only a human." she said, sounding relieved. Eragon found heavy barriers around its mind. Something was familiar about the boy. He made his way out into the clearing. "Eragon!" exclaimed Arya. At the word Eragon, the boy stopped crying. "Eragon…." He whispered , looking up. Eragon gasped at the boys face. 

It was the boy from his dreams. A much more painful version of it anyway. The boy had obviously been through so much. "Alex," muttered Eragon, remembering his name. Alex stood up. He was about an inch taller than the last time Eragon had seen him. But it was his eyes that stood up. The happiness of youth had totally left them, only the scars of hurt remained. "W-what happened to you?" whispered Eragon. Alex shivered constantly. "Eragon….it all happened after you came….all of it…." "What happened?" Alex suddenly scowled, and dived at Eragon. Eragon sidestepped the crazed youth, and held him down. 

Arya hurried over. Alex was screaming at them. Arya knelt down beside him. Eragon felt sorry for the boy as the screams soon turned to sobs. Eragon released him. "Alex , what happened?" Alex sobbed. "They died. They all died. Every last one. And I could do nothing. I'm all alone…" Arya placed a hand on Alex's shoulder. "Who all died?" she asked softly. Eragon answered for the boy, feeling the boy's pain.

"His brothers and sisters. And parents. " Arya's eyes widened. Alex shook his head. "P-parents disappeared." Eragon lifted the boy to his feet, supporting him. Arya contacted Eragon with her mind. _How many siblings did he have? Six. _Eragon felt Arya's sorrow for Alex and pity. _No one should lose that many, _she said sadly. _No, especially not at that age. _Alex trembled. 

Eragon held the young teenager. "We should get him help." said Eragon. Arya nodded, trying to sooth Alex as they hurried back to Eragon's guard. They looked appalled at the sight of the boy. "What's wrong with him?" asked Blodhgarm. "He is suffering from depression." muttered Eragon. "We have to get him back to the Varden. He could hurt himself. And he also needs healers. He is too weak to stand for too long, and had not eaten I'd say for at least a week."

Blodhgarm nodded. "I'll carry him," said another elf. Eragon shook his head. "No. He might attack you if he comes to his senses. He knows me." Eragon had began running before they could stop him. He knew they were following him. Alex gave a cry. Eragon had never seen anyone so distraught. 

They were back at the Varden camp in around a half of an hour. Eragon was weary of carrying the boy, but brought him to Angela's tent with Arya and Blodhgarm. _Little One! Who is- Oh my god! The boy! _said Saphira as her head snaked into the healers tent. Angela was desperately trying to calm Alex. Eragon watched helplessly. But an idea came to him. "I have an idea. Excuse me Angela." 

Eragon knelt beside the squirming boy, and placed a hand on his brow. He crushed the boys defences, and put up the memory Eragon had of Alex' family in the "Airport". Alex immediately stopped wailing. He seemed mesmerized. Eragon got more memories of Alex' siblings and past and put showed them to the boy. 

While Alex was quiet, Angela asked, "How did you do that?" "I showed him what he wanted to see the most." Alex' eye closed, and Eragon felt him fall into a slumber, walking amongst his memories. 

Angela rubbed her brow. "Something must have happened. Not just his family dieing, but something else." Eragon nodded, gazing at the boys face. "We shall have trouble helping him." said Eragon. "Trouble? If he's like that the whole time, it'll be impossible!"

____________________________________________________

A/N Sorry it took ages to update. I promise I haven't abandoned my fics, I'm just so busy at the moment. Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
